PM1
"I became a Phantomirage!" (ファントミラージュになちゃった！; Fantomiraaju ni nachatta) is the 1st episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 103rd episode in the Girls x Heroine series. An extremely normal 1st-year middle schooler, Kokomi is chosen by the Phantomiwristy when she encounters the fairy Kumachi! Due to seeing her dad turn into an 'Ikenaiya' by the Reverse Police, she transforms into Phantomirage! Will she be able to return her father's bad heart safely? Kokomi Sakurai is outside eating with a bowl of tomatoes in her hand. She accidentally eats too much which causes her stomach to hurt. She goes home and watches a video on 'Metube' using her iPad of her and Saki singing and dancing. Saki enters the room and they're both excited with the number of views they received, which was 23. Saki says that she watched the video 5 and her dad 5 times, Kokomi says she watched the video 5 and her mom watched it 8 times when Saki suddenly realizes they were the ones giving their video views. Kokomi's dad Shinichi Sakurai enters with cake and they thank him. They tell him what they aspire to be through their videos in which he says he understands that feeling of wanting to make others happy. The two girls head outside and part ways. A dark keyhole appears in the sky and a bear-like fairy falls down. Kokomi notices it and decides to follow. She enters a stuffed toy store where she spots the unusual moving stuffed toy. However, she decides to glance at it then look away repeatedly to try and catch it from moving, every time the bear is in a different position. She finally catches it moving and pokes him causing him to fly in the air. It asks her what her name is and reveals his name is Kumachi. Kumachi asks her for help but suddenly the lights turn off and sirens are heard throughout the store. She rushes out but spots an idiotic duo running towards them. She claims Officer Magyaku is too bright and Detective Abekobe smacks him with a toy hammer. She turns around to look directly at the camera and asks "Who are these people?". The Reverse Police dance sequence then begins to play. Kokomi wonders who and where the other person is. Abekobe was about to explain but Kokomi and Kumachi instantly run away. They chase after them but the two hide. As they're chasing, Magyaku spots Kokomi's dad who is giving out cakes. He then turns him into an Ikenaiya as Amakunaiya. Amakunaiya reveals a bag full of chili's, pours them onto a table and makes a chili cake which he then offers to people on the street. He laughs when they find it too spicy. A glowing pink hat appears and a Phantomi Wristy pops out along with Phandy who tells her that she was chosen by the secret item. It appears on her wrist and the Phantomi Ring appears on her right hand as well as a bear-shaped key around her neck. A card appears on her dad's head and Kokomi transforms into a Phantomirage for the first time as Phantomi Heart. Amakunaiya flies away and she wonders where she went. She takes out secret key "search key" and says "search key, set". They appear at an amusement park where they search for 10 seconds as an interactive activity with the viewers. Spotting him on a toy ambulance car the Phantomi Trick appears and she says "I'll save you, dad," and a crowd appears. Amongst the crowd is Saki who runs out with her phone in her hand and she takes a photo which Kokomi turns around and poses. The glove on Amakunaiya's hand turns into a keyhole and she switches to 'Choudai mode'. The key unlocks and the heart opens up. Kumachi takes the gem and places it into a hat. The Reverse Police are frustrated and Kokomi takes the 'concealing key', bows and disappears. Back at her dad's store, Kokomi is eating tomatoes again and her dad comes in with macarons. Kokomi looks at her iPad and notices that she has become popular on 'Metube'. She gets excited and says she can't wait to tell everybody however Phandy appears on the screen and strictly tells her that something bad will happen if she reveals herself. Saki runs in excitedly asking if Kokomi had seen the Phantomirage as Kokomi hides her iPad behind her back replying with a mumbled yes. She becomes a huge fan of Phantomirage and in Kokomi's head she wonders what to do because she wants to tell her that she is a Phantomirage. Phandy places the jewel in a safe. * Kokomi meets Kumachi and Phandy for the first time as well as becoming a Phantomirage. * Shinichi Sakurai becomes Amakunaiya. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne (dance sequence) Others # Saki Asumi # Shinichi Sakurai # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Phantomirage Episodes